The present invention relates to a tool for parting or similar turning by operations of the type which includes a holder in the shape of a rather thin disc or disc-shaped member of a first material, such as steel, and a cutting insert of a second harder material, such as cemented carbide, wherein at least the front portion of said holder blade is provided with an outwardly open recess. The recess is mainly defined by a lower bottom surface, an inner or rear wall and an upper wall integral with an elastically flexible arm intended to clamp the insert into its recess, whereby the insert has both upper and lower V-shaped edges intended to cooperate with correspondingly V-shaped ridges or recesses in connection with said recess.
During repeated parting and grooving it is of special importance that the tool has a well defined axial support surface against which the rear end of the insert can be supported. It is another demand that the height of said surface is not too large so as to cause damaging surface contact with a zone close to the active corner of the cutting insert in case of using double-ended inserts. One of the drawbacks with the present commonly used blade holders is that they do not provide an appropriate axial support to more than one type of inserts. Each time when the operator needs to change inserts to another type with another type of cutting portion having another inclination angle at the clearance surface below the cutting edge he must also change the blade harder. Hence, there is a need of a new type of blade holder suitable to receive several different types of inserts.
The present invention relates to a new type of blade holder wherein the insert-receiving recess of the holder comprises a rear axial support with such formation inserts with widely varying inclination angles of the clearance surface below the cutting edge can be received therein.